The present invention is directed to a game of skill tournament. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a tournament having a qualifying round and a playoff round, and played on an interactive computer system. The qualifying round is played between a player through a computer terminal and a host computer. The playoff round is played between those players which have obtained a predetermined level of performance and the host computer. This round is played under the same rules and conditions as in the qualifying round except all the players are playing simultaneously within a specific time frame on a specific date.
Interactive video computer software, the Internet and the public's fascination with the challenge, competitiveness and gratification of computer based video games has increased the need for new games and gaming formats. There exists the need for a gaming format which allows a player to gauge the level of skill he possess as compared to other players, without traveling long distances and incurring the expenses of meeting at a central contest site.
For many years, games of skill, such as chess, bridge, poker and blackjack, have attracted tournaments. Various types of tournaments have been created and attempted to satisfy the above mentioned needs. These tournaments involve games such as poker and blackjack. Typically, various rules have been placed upon the individual game. Examples of such attempts are described:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,392 to Hansen involves a method for playing a blackjack type card game having specific rules regarding the play of the game; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,391 to Klasse involves a method for playing blackjack where a player wagers whether a hand will be a Blackjack, 21, 20, 19 or 18; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,946 to Parker involves a method to play blackjack where different bets are placed on the Ante and the Play with different odds being placed on same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,621 to Marks involves a poker card tournament where a player creates a poker hand by first receiving a pair of cards, discarding one of the card and repeating the process until the hand has been completed. This tournament is played solely between the player and the house computer system or between other players.
The prior art game of skill games or tournaments have not been successful. These references do not allow a player to gauge his level of performance by allowing the player to test his skill and ability against the tournament sponsor and other players during the same tournament. There is a need for a tournament which allows for a player to compete and obtain a reliable index as to his skill as compared to other competitors competing under the same game conditions while simultaneously enjoying the game.